Dollhouse
Dollhouse - piosenka Melanie Martinez. Oficjalny teledysk pojawił się 9 lutego 2014 roku. Tekst oryginalny ::Hey girl, open the walls ::Play with your dolls ::We'll be a perfect family ::When you walk away ::Is when we really play ::You don't hear me when I say ::Mom, please wake up ::Dad's with a slut ::And your son is smoking cannabis ::No one ever listens ::This wallpaper glistens ::Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen ::Places, places ::Get in your places ::Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces ::Everyone thinks that we're perfect ::Please don't let them look through the curtains ::Picture, picture, smile for the picture ::Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? ::Everyone thinks that we're perfect ::Please don't let them look through the curtains ::D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ::I see things that nobody else sees ::D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ::I see things that nobody else sees ::Hey girl, look at my mom ::She's got it going on ::Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry ::When you turn your back ::She pulls out a flask ::And forgets his infidelity ::Uh oh she's coming to the attic, plastic ::Go back to being plastic ::No one ever listens ::This wallpaper glistens ::One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen ::Places, places ::Get in your places ::Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces ::Everyone thinks that we're perfect ::Please don't let them look through the curtains ::Picture, picture, smile for the picture ::Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? ::Everyone thinks that we're perfect ::Please don't let them look through the curtains ::D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ::I see things that nobody else sees ::D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ::I see things that nobody else sees ::Hey girl ::Hey girl, open your walls ::Play with your dolls ::We'll be a perfect family ::Places, places ::Get in your places ::Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces ::Everyone thinks that we're perfect ::Please don't let them look through the curtains ::Picture, picture, smile for the picture ::Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister? ::Everyone thinks that we're perfect ::Please don't let them look through the curtains ::D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ::I see things that nobody else sees ::D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E ::I see things that nobody else sees Tekst Polski ::Hej, dziewczynko, otwórz ściany ::Pobaw się ze swoimi lalkami ::Będziemy doskonałą rodziną ::Kiedy odchodzisz ::Wtedy naprawdę się bawimy ::Nie słyszysz, gdy mówię ::Mamo, proszę, obudź się ::Tata jest ze zdzirą ::A twój syn pali marihuanę ::Nikt nigdy nie słucha ::Ta tapeta połyskuje ::Nie pozwól im zobaczyć, co się dzieje w kuchni ::Na miejsca, na miejsca ::Idźcie na swoje miejsca ::Włóżcie swoje sukienki i nałóżcie swoje twarze lalek ::Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy idealni ::Proszę, nie pozwól im zajrzeć za zasłony ::Zdjęcie, zdjęcie, uśmiech do zdjęcia ::Pozuj ze swoim bratem, czyż nie będziesz dobrą siostrą? ::Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy idealni ::Proszę, nie pozwól im zajrzeć za zasłony ::D-O-M-D-L-A-L-A-L-E-K ::Widzę rzeczy, których nikt inny nie widzi ::D-O-M-D-L-A-L-A-L-E-K ::Widzę rzeczy, których nikt inny nie widzi ::Hej, dziewczyno, spójrz na moją mamę ::Ma wszystko pod kontrolą ::Ha, oślepiła cię jej biżuteria ::Kiedy się odwracasz ::Ona wyciąga flaszkę ::I zapomina o jego niewierności ::Uh, oh, ona idzie na strych, plastik ::Wróćcie do bycia plastikiem ::Nikt nigdy nie słucha ::Ta tapeta lśni ::Pewnego dnia zobaczą, co dzieje się w kuchni ::Na miejsca, na miejsca ::Idźcie na swoje miejsca ::Włóżcie swoje sukienki i nałóżcie swoje twarze lalek ::Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy idealni ::Proszę, nie pozwól im zajrzeć za zasłony ::Zdjęcie, zdjęcie, uśmiech do zdjęcia ::Pozuj z bratem, czyż nie będziesz dobrą siostrą? ::Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy idealni ::Proszę, nie pozwól im zajrzeć za zasłony ::D-O-M-D-L-A-L-A-L-E-K ::Widzę rzeczy, których inni nie widzą ::D-O-M-D-L-A-L-A-L-E-K ::Widzę rzeczy, których inni nie widzą ::Hej, dziewczynko ::Hej, dziewczynko, otwórz swoje ściany ::Pobaw się swoimi lalkami ::Będziemy idealną rodziną ::Miejsca, miejsca ::Idźcie na swoje miejsca ::Włóżcie swoje sukienki i nałóżcie swoje twarze lalek ::Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy idealni ::Proszę, nie pozwól im zajrzeć za zasłony ::Zdjęcie, zdjęcie, uśmiech do zdjęcia ::Pozuj z bratem, czyż nie będziesz dobrą siostrą? ::Wszyscy myślą, że jesteśmy idealni ::Proszę, nie pozwól im zajrzeć za zasłony ::D-O-M-D-L-A-L-A-L-E-K ::Widzę rzeczy, których inni nie widzą ::D-O-M-D-L-A-L-A-L-E-K ::Widzę rzeczy, których inni nie widzą Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony tekstowo.pl. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Cry Baby (album)